


Unconventional Smuggler

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise (background relationship), Crime AU, M/M, MidoTakaWeek 2020, Space AU, childhood friend au, midotaka - Freeform, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Lt. Detective Midorima need to travel from Venus to Mars in order to find a smuggler like he never met...or maybe they already know each other but the only blurry picture he has doesn't help.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	Unconventional Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, it's the day 5 of the MidoTaka week and since I wasn't able to choose between the Space AU and Crime Au prompt I decided to go with both, with a dash of Childhood Friend AU.  
> Hope you will like it! This is probably one of my favorite I wrote for this event. 
> 
> ~Enjoy~

Mars, the red planet, named after the greco-roman God of War, Shintarou never liked that planet, he would never like it, the percentage of criminals that was roaming it’s surface and underground was higher than everywhere else. No Shintarou never liked that planet, he tried to avoid going there as much as he could, but today it was different, today he needed to find someone and according to the information he had found on Venus, that someone was on Mars. 

The spaceship entered Mars atmosphere, he prayed the landing would go well, since there was a dust storm right now, he was seeing red-orange dust everywhere, looking by the window, he could barely see, he hoped the pilot had a better sight than him. 

“Hope everyone is buckled down cause it might shake a little,” said the captain in the intercom. 

Shintarou grumble, great, now he might need a bag. 

Approaching the spaceship airport, the passenger could feel the wind pushing on the spaceship, Shintarou often heard about those storms, but he never thought the wind would be that strong; he gripped the armrest and prayed the landing was perfect.

For Shintarou, the landing felt like an eternity even if it only took a few minutes. Once the space ship was completely stopped, the passenger started to unbuckle their belt and got off their seat; Shintarou waited until most of them had left before getting up. He took his bag and walked out the spaceship. 

After passing the border, he looked around to find the counter of the company where he had rented his car, the key in hand, he walked out the terminal and headed toward his rental; Shintarou was taking as much time as he could, he wasn’t thrilled to drive on Deimos, one the planet major city, road. 

Mars wasn’t divided into country, there was only two handful of city, dispersed around the planet, none of them were close to each other and Shintarou hoped the guy he was looking for was in Deimos, he really didn’t felt like travelling across the planet just to find one guy even if that one guy might have the information he was looking for. 

He had no idea of where to find him, only vague information about where he could start looking, but first he needed to find his hotel.

Shintarou found the place, it didn’t look very welcoming, far from the picture he had seen. He parked his car in the parking lot and walked to the front desk. It was a good thing the cities were built under gigantic domes, cause outside the storm was still going on. 

“Hello, may I help you?”

“A room should be reserved under the name of Lt. Detective Midorima Shintarou.” 

“Let me look.”

The young lady stared at her screen, looking for Shintarou’s name, after a moment she found it and asked for a piece of identification with a picture., he took his police badge out, 

“This should suffice?”

“Yes, of course, now just sign here and put your finger print here,” said the young lady while giving him a tablet. 

Once Shintarou had finished with his registration, the young lady gave him his room card and the indication of where his room was. 

Before heading for his room, Shintarou asked the young lady some questions about a bar he was looking for. 

“Can you tell me in which part of the visit the Shutoku bar is situated?”

After a moment of hesitation the young lady answered that sadly she didn’t know where to find it. Shintarou thanked her and headed toward the elevator that would bring him to his room; despite the exterior look, the hotel was well maintained, it even looked like some part was recently renovated. 

Shintarou dropped his travel bag on the bed and slowly undressed, he needed to take a long shower, the spaceship might be spacious, but not spacious enough for his 6’6” body; the shower would relax his tired muscles.

After his shower, he looked at the time, good thing he had taken a night flight, he still had some time to ask around to see if he could find the bar he was looking for; according to the information he had the guy he was looking for was frequenting that bar. 

Shintarou got his phone out and looked to see if he could find the bar on the city map without much success; he had now the impression the bar wasn't a very recommendable place, that probably why the front desk lady didn't want to say anything about it. Maybe if he offered some money, he will get the information he is looking for.

Wallet in hand, Shintarou got out of his room and headed toward the front desk, however there were people around and he didn't want to risk anything; he quietly exited the building and started to see if you could find a citizen he could question. 

After half an hour walking in the neighborhood, Shintarou finally found someone to talk to. Small young man with messy light blue hair; it would be more accurate to say that he is the one who found him, Shintarou didn't notice him at all. The young man asked him if he was looking for something since he didn't seem to be from the area. 

After presenting himself, Shintarou asked the young man where he could find the Shutoku bar; the young man hesitated before giving an address. Shintarou thanked him before walking back to his hotel. He still had time to go see the place and maybe go inside and see how it is. 

Shintarou drove to the address and he indeed found the bar, however he wasn't sure if he really wanted to take a look now inside as the sun was starting to set; the building didn't look friendly at all. 

Blind building with a heavy metal door, the walls were covered with graffiti. 

Shintarou inspected the outside before opening the door, it was heavier than he thought; inside the dime lighting didn't help to wash away the uneasy feeling he had, he really felt like he shouldn't be there. 

A man with blond hair was singing some rock song at the front, Shintarou walked to the counter and ordered a drink. The tanned bartender with dark blue hair eyed him like if he wasn't sure if he would serve him or not. 

“New around here?” asked the bartender, after serving Shintarou his drink. 

“Why are you asking?”

“This bar is usually frequented by habitual customers, most people of the city don't know about its existence, so for you to be here it only means that you are new in the area and someone suggested the place to you.” 

Shintarou wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth or lie, something was telling him that the bartender would know if he was lying or not; he decided the best for him was to tell the truth. He took out his police badge. 

“Fuck…” was the only replied the bartender said. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to investigate the bar, in fact I don’t conduct any official investigation, but I’m looking for someone and the information I got led me here.” 

After a moment of silence, the bartender asked why a detective from Venus was on Mars and who Shintarou was looking for; he didn’t seem totally convinced by Shintarou's reason to be here, but he looked curious. 

“They are a weird kind of smuggler, normally a smuggler will take goods or people in or out of a country illegally, that smuggler helps people to flee the authorities, but they send the authorities the information on where to find those people. Venus authorities want to find and arrest them, smuggling is still against the law, I want to find them before and have a talk, depending on what they will say, I will either try to give them some kind of immunity, like the informator as or arrest them myself.” 

“Have an idea of what they look like?”

Shintarou took a picture out, it was kind of blurry but we could see a young man with short black hair. The bartender looked at the picture and smiled and gave the picture back, he lifted his head and made a sign to the singer on stage who had just stopped singing. 

The blond man got down the stage and walk to the bar,

“What’s up Aominecchi?”

“Kise I present you Lt. Detective Midorima Shintarou and he is looking for Hawks.”

The man named Kise lost the smile he was wearing and gave a weird look to the bartender. 

“Just tell him what you know, I have the feeling nothing bad will happen.”

The blond man sigh and sit down on a stool, 

“Fine but give me something to drink first.”

The bartender prepared a drink and gave it to the signer before walking away. 

“Just to make things clear, the only reason why I’m agreeing to tell you anything detective, it’s because that guy has a good feeling about you.” 

Shintarou nodded and thanked him for his collaboration. 

“Hawks are one of our usual customers, he often comes here after his contract, but he doesn’t live in the city and I have the feeling he doesn’t even live on Mars.”

“Do you have his real name?” 

“Yeah...Takao...Takao Kazunari.”

Shintarou took a small notebook out and wrote the name down, he had the feeling he knew that name, but he couldn’t remember where he heard it. 

“When is the last time you saw him here?”

“Yesterday, he said that he had a contract, he needed to go to Phobos city to meet his customer, he also said that he will pass by later this week.” 

“He didn’t say when?” 

“Hawks never give a date, he comes and goes, we never know when.”

“I’m staying at a hotel for the week, here is my phone number, can you call me when he will pass by? I need to find him before my co-worker does.”

“Ok...I will.”

“Thank you for your help.”

Shintarou finished his drink and left the bar, he just had to wait for the call. 

Once the detective left, Kise and the bartender had little discussion,

“Aominecchi, you are sure about that, the guy is a cop!”

“I know honey, but he looked like the guy Takao is looking for, you know that childhood friend he had but lost after moving away? That friend always told Takao that he wanted to become a interstellar police officer.”

“Yeah...you are right, he does look like the guy on that hologram picture.” 

Aomine gave a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s soft lips before telling him to go back signing, “ your fans are waiting for you.” 

Kise walked back on stage and started singing again as the boyfriend was watching him from the bar while preparing drinks for the customers. 

Shintarou drove back to his hotel, he needed to think of something to do while waiting for the blond singer to call him back. 

He looked at the picture, now he had a name, Takao Kazunari, he knew he already heard that name somewhere, but he couldn’t remember where and when. It sounds like a distant memory, a piece of his past on what was left from the planet Earth. 

Shintarou laid down on his bed to think, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, he tried to remember his childhood on Earth. He remembered the mask he had to wear as soon as they were going outside, the shelter, the false impression of being outdoors; he remembered the garden, the playground and he then remembered the flower field. He remembered the boy he met in those fields, the boy's face was blurry, but he could see that he had black hair, about the same length as the guy in the picture. He hears the laugh and the silly nickname: “Shin-chan”. At first he didn’t like that nickname, but he grew on him and in the end he almost felt upset whenever the boy didn’t call him by that nickname. 

Shintarou remembered all the time they spent together, playing, fishing and looking for bugs; he has memories of telling the boy that he wanted to become an interstellar police officer, he wanted to travel space and arrest the bad guy and that is what he was doing now. 

All memories concerning that boy stopped with his move, Shintarou and his family decided to move to Venus, hoping for a better life. 

Shintarou woke up early in the evening, he must have fallen asleep while thinking about his past; looking at the time, he saw that he still had time to eat something at the hotel restaurant. After eating he decided to send a message to his mom hoping she remembered anything about that boy of his childhood on Earth. She might be still on Venus, but the technology made now possible the communication between planets. 

He received a call from his mom as he was returning to his room for the night. 

“Hello dear, how is it on Mars?”

“Red and dusty, good thing everything is under a dome.”

“Haha, so what was the question you wanted to ask me?”

“Do you remember back on Earth, I had a friend around my age, black short hair, I must have presented him to you. Do you remember his name?”

“Oh you are talking about Takao-kun?”

“Takao-kun as Takao Kazunari?”

“Yes, Takao Kazunari, he was living down the street, you were spending a lot of time together, if it wasn't from him, you would have never put your nose outside, before knowing him you were always in your room reading books and playing chess or shogi against a computer. Now that I think about him...you didn’t keep in touch with Takao-kun after moving right?”

“No...not really at the time the communication between planets wasn’t as good as now, remember.”

“Ah true true, but why do you remember him now?”

“Nothing, I was just wondering who was the kid I was seeing in my memories from Earth.”

“I see, I see.”

“Thanks mom, getting late, I will let you go to bed.” 

“No problem dear, remember to pass by when you will come back from Mars.”

“Of course, good night mom.”

“Good night dear.”

His mother hang up and Shintarou was back in his thoughts and memories, so the smuggler he was looking for was his childhood friend, but how and why did he became a smuggler; Shintarou wasn’t able to remember any information about what Kazunari could have told him about his dream job, he sighed and decided to go to bed, hoping to receive a call front he blond man tomorrow. 

When Shintarou woke up the next day, the first thing he did was to look at his phone to see if he had any message, but no, nothing; disappointed he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting out of bed and getting ready for his day. I didn’t want to stay doing nothing while waiting for the call, so he decided to visit the city. 

Shintarou got dressed and then he headed to the restaurant to eat breakfast and then left for a stroll in the neighborhood; he gave a quick look at his phone to see if there was anything to do around and saw the Mars museum as close enough for him to walk there. 

After paying his entry fee, he walked around and looked at the different expositions, some of them were talking about events taking place far away in the past, when Earth was just beginning to think about exploring the red planet. Shintaro was impressed by all the information and archives the museum had, going from an exposition to another discovering the history of Mars fascinated him, all the sacrifice the pioneer had to make to be able to transform the hostile planet into a livable place was simply amazing to his eyes. 

Shintarou finished his visit to the museum not long before noon, getting out the building he looked around and found a place to eat, then he took another to find if there was any other attraction, there wasn’t any, but the city had a zoo, wasn’t really thrilled by the idea, but it was better than nothing; he returned to the hotel and got in his car, following the GPS direction he got to the zoo, it was during week day so there weren’t a lot of visitor, it would be a quiet visit. 

The zoo has several animals that Shintarou remembers seeing in books and some were even extinct animals on Earth, like the Dodo, he even saw a sabertooth tiger, it was huge compared to a normal tiger. Like the different Zoo on Venus all those animals were clones, each enclosure had the information about where the animal was coming from, which laboratory made it. 

Before leaving the Zoo after his visit, Shintarou stopped by the gift shop and bought some souvenirs for his parents, he then headed back to his hotel. On his way, he stopped eating at a restaurant. 

The week passed by and Shintarou was starting to wonder if the blond man changed his mind or lied to him since he didn’t receive any call, he still had two full days on the planet and he was getting worried about not being able to see the man he was looking for. HIs mother had sent him an old picture of Kazunari and him that she found hidden in a box; seeing this picture just confirmed that the man he was looking for was his lost childhood friend.

It’s only around dinner time that he received the call he was waiting for, the blond man told him that Kazunari was at the bar, it was now Shintarou's chance to get him.

When Shintarou arrived at the bar, he looked around and found the man he was looking for sitting at the counter, joking with the bartender, he got slightly nervous, he didn’t want to scare him, what if he didn’t remember him, Shintarou did forget about him after all. 

He slowly walked to the counter and ordered a drink, making sure to not look too much at the man who was standing besides him, Shintarou didn’t wanted to bring the attention on them, so after getting his drink, he slide his phone on the counter, in front of the man, the screen was showing the picture of his childhood friend and him. 

He was the man smile, he turned his face toward him,

“I was wondering when you would find me...Shin-chan.”

“Sorry...if I took so long,” replied Shintarou surprisingly naturally. 

“Nah, don’t stress about it, you are here now after all.”

“Yeah…”

“Bet you wonder why I became a smuggler, an unusual smuggler on top of it.” 

“Yes…”

“Once I was old enough to space travel by myself, the first thing I did was going to Venus, I wanted to find my friend, but when I got there, I realize the planet was really really big, so instead of looking for you, I thought of a way for you to find me, I knew wanted to become a cop, so I decided to jump on the other side of the law and see if I could bring your attention on me, was a stupid plan, but it worked.”

“Yeah it was stupid, so stupid that if the Venus police doesn’t find you soon they will issue an interstellar arrest warrant.” 

“That’s mean you will arrest me?”

“No, if you decide to work for me as an informant, I should be able to give you immunity.”

“Working with Shin-chan, it’s like a dream coming true.”

“I take that as yes?”

“Haha, maybe, I just want to make sure you don’t get into any trouble.”

“I won’t” 

The two men looked at each other, Kazunari was happy to have finally found back his friend after all those years defying the law, it finally paid off. He would have be stupid to say no to Shintarou offer. 

“Okay, gonna work with you, but only you Shin-chan, no one else.”

“I have no problem with that.”

Shintarou and Kazunari spent the rest of the night chatting, catching up. When time to leave the planet came for Shintarou, Kazunari followed to Venus. Shintarou didn’t have much trouble convincing his superior since while Kazunari did break the law, he also helped them a lot. 

They became a powerful duo, Kazunari was good at luring the criminal, they were trusting him, most of them never realized that he was the one who was bringing the police to them, and those who were realizing it, it was too late, they already had the handcuff. 

When Shintarou left for Mars, looking for an unconventional smuggler, he didn’t think he would find an old friend and a work partner and who knows maybe they could become something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I really liked writing this one, I like it enough that I figure that I could turn it into a multi-chapters fic one day.  
> Let me know what you think in the comment section below!  
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
